A Princess's Duty
by ES8345
Summary: As Princess Twilight Sparkle struggles to keep up with the demands of her new title, the last thing she needs is a stallion in her life... or does she? Chapter 2 is up. Twilight is joined by Fluttershy and Spike on a trip to the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters when the trio are set upon by some of the Everfree's more feral inhabitants.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, three months ago, if anyone would have told me that I would be writing My Little Pony fan fiction, I would have laughed in their face. What changed? I was intrigued by the notion that an IDW comic about magical ponies was outselling titles from Marvel and DC, so I picked up issue one and began reading. Then I read issue two, and before I knew it, I had exhausted all the available issues, including the Micro-Series. While I had found myself liking the characters and stories, I was confused by some of the references, so I began watching the show. I was blown away. The characters are written well, the world and mythos are written well, the voice acting is superb, and I soon found myself well immersed in the fandom. I never thought I'd ever hear myself say this, but I'm a brony. I hope you enjoy reading it, because I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Little Pony or any affiliated characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a crisp fall day in Ponyville, and Princess Twilight Sparkle was sitting at her desk in her library behind a mountain of paperwork. She was in the process of restoring the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters to its former glory as Princess Celestia planned for her to take up residence there. To correspond with her move in the following summer, she was charged with planning and hosting a Midsummer's Gala. These two events were the reason for the pile of paperwork. She scanned her eyes over the page that was on top. It was a letter from the masons and architects that was requesting a detailed summary of damages to the castle. She sighed.

"Looks like I'm headed back to the Everfree Forest," she said before shouting for her assistant, "Spike."

After a few minutes of no reply, Twilight stood up and climbed the stairs to their bedroom. There, she found the young Dragon curled up in his bed.

"He's almost too cute to disturb," she said to herself, "Almost…"

She walked over to him, leaned down to his ear, and whispered, "Spike, it's time to get up."

"Just five more minutes," he groaned as he rolled over and turned away from her.

She shook her head, "Fine, but get ready; we need to go back to the castle. I'm going to go see if anyone is free to come with us."

Spike responded with another groan. Twilight shook her head as she left the room.

As Twilight walked outside, she was thinking to herself about which of her friends she would visit first. She didn't have to think for long as the answer landed on the ground in front of her.

"Good morning Princess," Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she landed with a thud.

"Hi Rainbow Dash," Twilight said, "I was just about to visit you. I'm heading to the Castle of Two Sisters and was wondering if anyone wanted to come along."

"Normally I'd say yes," Rainbow began, "but Soarin invited me to go flying with him and the Wonderbolts today."

"Okay," Twilight said, "I'll go ask the others then. Have fun."

"How can I not have fun," the rainbow maned pony said excitedly, "They're the Wonderbolts!"

She quickly shot into the air and took off in the direction of Cloudsdale.

Twilight turned in the direction of Carousel Boutique to speak with Rarity. As she passed Sugercube Corner, she was stopped in her tracks by someone excitedly shouting, "TWILIGHT!"

"Good morning Pinkie Pie," Twilight said as she turned to face her rambunctious friend, "What are you up to?"

"I'm watching the store and foal-sitting for the Cakes while they run some errands," Pinkie explained, "What are you up to?"

"I'm going out to the castle, so I'm asking everypony if they want to come with me," Twilight said, "I guess you're busy though?"

"I'D LOVE TO! But like you said, I'm busy," Pinky exclaimed, "Maybe I'll come join you after I'm done."

"Okay," Twilight said, "I'll see you later."

"BYE!" Pinky shouted as her friend rounded the corner.

* * *

Soon, Twilight was approaching Carousel Boutique. As she walked up to the door, it swung open and Sweetie Belle came running out.

"Hey Twilight," she said as she saw her, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Rarity had plans for today," Twilight explained.

"Good luck with that;" Sweetie said, "Ever since the announcement of the Midsummer's Gala, she's been swamped with work. She's in there right now with a couple of stiff necks from Canterlot, which is why I'm heading to the clubhouse. Bye."

"Have fun," Twilight said.

Twilight turned to walk into the boutique. As she entered, she saw Rarity taking measurements of Fleur Dis Lee while Fancy Pants stood off to the side.

"I'll be with you in a moment," Rarity said without turning around.

"Okay," Twilight said.

After a few minutes, Rarity was finished, "Okay, I'll have the initial designs finished in about a month. I can either have them sent to you, or you can come and see them, and we can discuss alterations."

"It would be our pleasure to come back," Fancy Pants said, "Thank you Rarity."

"It's my pleasure," Rarity said.

With that, Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee exited the shop. Rarity sighed in relief after the door shut. She then turned to her friend, "Hello dear. What brings you my boutique today?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to accompany me to the Castle of Two Sisters, but I get the sense that you're busy," Twilight said.

"Nineteen," Rarity said, "I have nineteen dresses to design and make over the course of the next nine months."

"I guess you are busy," Twilight said.

"I've got Upper Crust coming in next for measurements;" Rarity said, "Then I'm going to spend the rest of the afternoon designing."

"I'll leave you to it then," Twilight said before turning to leave.

"Wait," Rarity said, "I just realized that I haven't taken your measurements yet."

"You don't have to make me another dress," Twilight said, "You're already so busy. I'll just wear the dress from my coronation."

"Nonsense," Rarity said, "You can't wear an old dress for your first gala as a Princess. Get over here."

Twilight sighed and complied. Rarity magically gathered her tape and notepad, and began. As she was measuring, she heard someone enter the door.

"I'll be with you in a moment," Rarity said again without turning around.

The response was a scoff, "I assumed that this was a private appointment time."

"It is," Rarity said, "but it's going to start a little late. I'm working with a VIP right now."

"Excuse me," the pony said, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes I do," Rarity said, finally turning around, "Upper Crust, may I introduce Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Upon hearing the word "princess" and seeing Twilight's horn and wings, Upper Crust's mouth gaped and eyes widened.

"I'm terribly sorry your highness," Upper Crust said as she bowed her head.

Rarity glanced at Twilight and smirked, which Twilight returned.

"That's quite alright," Twilight said, feigning an air of regality.

"Thank you your highness," Upper Crust said.

Rarity turned back and finished Twilight's measurements.

"I look forward to attending your gala on Midsummer," Upper Crust said as Twilight walked to the door.

"Thank you," Twilight said, "I look forward to seeing you there, and thank you Rarity."

"Of course," Rarity said, "Do you want me to show you my designs when I finish them?"

"No," Twilight said, "I trust you. I'd better be going; I have two more stops to make before heading to the castle. I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye Princess," Rarity said as Twilight walked out the door.

"I guess I'll head to Sweet Apple Acres next," Twilight said to herself.

She unfurled her wings and hovered a few feet off the ground before flying towards the Apple family farm.

* * *

As she got closer to Sweet Apple Acres, she saw the only road leading to the farm. About half the distance between her and the farm, she saw a stallion standing next to a broken cart.

"Hi Big Mac," she said as she landed next to him.

"Hiya," he said.

"Having some trouble," she asked.

"Eeyup," he said, "Wheel's broke. Need to jack up the cart to fix it. No jack."

"I can help," Twilight said as she illuminated her horn. The cart was surrounded by magic as it was lifted off the ground.

Big MacIntosh wasted no time in fixing the wheel, at least enough to make it back to the farm.

Twilight lowered it back down.

"Thank ya ma'am," he said as he reattached his yoke and continued pulling.

"It was no problem," she said, "I was just on my way to visit Applejack to see if she wanted to go with me to the castle, but she's probably busy with applebuck season."

"Mhmm," Big Mac confirmed.

As they entered the central farm area, they were met with Apple Bloom bounding towards them.

"Thank goodness you're back, Big Mac," she said, "I can't take it anymore. Applejack is complaining about how long it was taking you to get back, which turned into her complaining about the lack of help she had, which turned into her complaining about the amount of work she had. Since you're back now, you can deal with her. I'm going to the clubhouse. See ya."

With that, the filly bounded out the road.

Mac and Twilight began heading over to the barn. As they reached the door, they could hear Applejack confirming what Apple Bloom had said.

"Where did that slacking filly run off to," Applejack mumbled to herself, "and what in tarnation is taking Big Mac so dang long?"

"Hey there Applejack," Twilight said, finally making her presence known.

"Howdy Twilight," Applejack said as she was pulling a large basket full of apples.

She turned and saw the princess in the company of her brother.

"There you are," Applejack said, "I've been working my tail off all morning while you and Apple Bloom have been dawdling. It's a good thing you're back, 'cause she ran off again. Now get to work."

"Eeyup," Big Mac said as he took over pulling the basket.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me to the castle, but it looks like you've got a lot going on," Twilight said.

"You could say that," Applejack said, "This year's applebuck season looks to be a big one. I'd love to go with you sugercube, but these apples won't buck themselves. I'm sure one of the others will go with you."

"Rainbow Dash is flying with the Wonderbolts today, Rarity is busy in her shop, and Pinky Pie is foal-siting for the Cakes," Twilight said, "I still haven't talked to Fluttershy, but whether she comes with me or not, I'll have Spike for company."

"Well," Applejack said, "I'd better get back to work. Have fun."

"I can try," Twilight said as she turned to head back into Ponyville.

* * *

As Twilight entered her library, she found Spike sitting at the table with a bowl of gems, but instead of eating, the young dragon was leaning on his elbow, asleep.

"Spike," Twilight said sweetly as she approached, but then she shouted, "Wake up!"

Spike jumped, "I'm awake."

"Are you ready to go," Twilight asked as she grabbed her saddlebags that contained some paper and some quills with ink.

"Go where," Spike asked groggily as he put a spoonful of gems in his mouth.

"To the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters," Twilight said, "I told you that before I left to see if anyone wanted to come with us."

"And did anyone want to come with us," Spike asked as he finished his breakfast.

"They were all busy," Twilight said, "but I still haven't asked Fluttershy; I was going to stop by her cottage on the way to the castle."

"And why do we need to go to the castle," he asked.

"The architects and masons want a detailed list of damages before they can begin repairing it," Twilight said.

"Okay," Spike said as he jumped down from the table, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Please review.

PPS: If you wish to flame, Come at Me Bro!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own MLP or any of the related characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Twilight and Spike just exited Ponyville proper and were on their way to Fluttershy's cottage.

"I hope Fluttershy can come with us," Spike said, "Then she can help us get done with this stupid list."

"I wasn't going to ask her to help," Twilight said, "I just want to know if she wants to come along to keep us company."

"What," Spike said, "That means we're still going to have to do all of the work."

"Well yeah," Twilight said incredulously, "Did you really think you'd be able to just sleep once we got there?"

"Well I thought that the others would be there to help us get done faster," Spike whined.

"I didn't say that I was going to ask them for help," Twilight said.

By now, the pair had arrived at Fluttershy's cottage.

"Good morning Twilight," Fluttershy said upon seeing them, "Hello Spike. What brings you two to this side of Ponyville?"

"We're heading to the Castle of the Two Sisters to do an inventory of damages for the architects so they can begin repairs," Twilight explained, "Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure," Fluttershy said, "I've just got to fill up my bird feeder first. The birds are getting ready to fly south, so they need the food to keep their strengths up."

The cream-colored pegasus picked up the bag of birdseed between her hooves and lightly fluttered up to the feeder before pouring it in.

"Okay," she said, "We can go now."

Fluttershy turned to her pet rabbit, "Now behave while I'm gone, Angel."

The alicorn, pegasus and dragon set off into the Everfree forest.

* * *

The trio was walking at a fairly brisk pace as they made their way through the forest. When they reached the halfway point to the castle, they decided to stop and rest for a bit.

"I think we should keep moving," Spike said slightly panicked, "The sooner we're in the castle, the safer we'll be."

"You worry too much Spike," Twilight said, "There's no real hurry to get there."

"Aren't you scared that something might attack us," Spike asked.

"I'm sure Twilight can handle anything out here with her magic," Fluttershy said.

"It's the middle of the day," Twilight said as she sat down, "What's the worst that could happen?"

At that, they were met with the howl of a timberwolf. The three of them jumped up.

"But now that you mention it, maybe we should hurry up and get to the castle," Twilight said.

At that, three timberwolves jumped out of the brush and made a beeline for them. Twilight hit Spike with her magic to pull him to her, before her and Fluttershy began running towards the castle.

"Why are you running," Spike shouted, "You two have wings."

"Oh yeah," Twilight said as she and Fluttershy extended their wings and lifted off the ground.

The pair of winged ponies increased their speed as they evaded the timberwolves.

"Did we lose them," Twilight asked Spike, who was sitting on her back.

Spike turned his head and looked back, "No, they're still coming."

As his head was turned, he did not see the low-hanging branch in front of them.

"Duck," yelled Twilight as she dipped below it.

"What," Spike said as he turned around just in time to see the branch that would smack him in the face.

Spike landed on the ground with a thud as the timberwolves grew ever closer. Twilight noticed almost immediately that Spike was no longer on her back, but since she was flying fast, she was already a few yards ahead of him. She stopped short and looked back. She was met with a flash of orange and blue grabbing Spike as well as a stallion shouting, "Keep moving."

Twilight wasted no time in resuming her pace, and soon the four of them were at the castle. Twilight used her magic to push the doors open so they could enter, and as soon as they were in, she pushed them shut again, blocking the timberwolves, which stood outside howling.

"That was close," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah," Twilight said before turning to Spike, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he responded, "I'm fine thanks to him."

The three of them turned to face the orange pegasus stallion with the sapphire blue mane. He had a sword strapped to his side and a knife strapped to his right, front leg. His cutie mark was that of a blue shield with a yellow lightning bolt through it.

"You're that guard from the Crystal Empire," Fluttershy said.

"Thank you, Flash Sentry," Twilight said.

"It was my privilege," he said, "I'm glad I caught up with you when I did."

"As am I," Twilight said, "But that begs the question of what you're doing here?"

"Of course Your Highness," he said as he bowed his head, "Upon arriving at the library in Ponyville, I discovered your note that you were headed to the ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. Because of this, I hurried after you so that I could fulfill my orders."

"What orders," Twilight asked suspiciously.

He looked up at her confusedly, "You haven't received word from Commander Shining Armor. He said that he would send advance notice after I left the Crystal Palace."

"Oh yeah," Spike said as he pulled a note from seemingly nowhere, "This arrived for you while you were out this morning."

Twilight used her magic to take the letter from her assistant before reading it:

_ Your Royal Highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

_Under direct edict of Princess Celestia, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and I have chosen from among the elite members of the Equestrian Royal Guard, our finest pegasus knight to become your personal guard. I personally attest to Flash Sentry's ability as a guard, and can guarantee that you will be safe in his highly capable hooves. He has been briefed on all of your official missions since your ascension to royalty, including your current mission. He is duty bound to serve you in any endeavor, and as your personal guard, his only duty is to serve you and follow your orders completely._

_Faithfully yours,_

_Shining Armor, Commander of the Equestrian Royal Guard_

_P.S. Sorry about this Twilie; Princess Celestia's orders. Go easy on Flash; it's not his fault. He's my protégé, so you should know that he's capable, since I trained him. I love you sis._

Twilight looked up from the scroll, "Seriously?"

Flash responded with a nod.

"So if you're here on official orders, where's your armor," Twilight asked.

"I left it at the library," Flash explained, "I can fly faster without it. I'm glad I left it behind, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to be here to save Spike."

Just then, they were interrupted by a bang on the door.

"Eep," Fluttershy sqealed, "It sounds like they're still out there. What are we going to do?"

"We may as well do what we came here to do," Twilight said as she pulled out an empty scroll, quill, and ink bottle, "It's not like we're going anywhere for a while."

Twilight and Spike got to work, and despite Twilight's assurance that they didn't have to, Flash and Fluttershy helped. While they attended to the task, they never noticed that they were being watched by a pair of red and yellow eyes. After about three hours, the job was done, and they met back up in the main hall.

"I guess that's it," Twilight said, "Now, I've just got to get these numbers back to the architects in Canterlot. Then work can begin, and I can get back to planning this Gala. Joy."

"You don't seem to be too excited about your party," Flash observed.

"Party planning isn't really my thing," Twilight said.

"Why don't you ask Pinkie Pie for help," Fluttershy said, "I'm sure she would love to be part of planning the biggest party in Equestria."

"Because Princess Celestia gave the task to me," Twilight explained, "It would be wrong of me to pass the buck to someone else."

"If I may, your highness," Flash said, "part of being a princess is to delegate tasks to your subjects."

"They're not my subjects; they're my friends," Twilight said, "And if you're to be my guard, you're gonna have to stop calling me 'Your Highness.' Just call me Twilight."

"Umm… I can't," Flash said, "I could never be that familiar with you; it goes against protocol, and again if I may, whether they're your friends or not, they're still your subjects."

"While that may be true, they were my friends long before I received my title, so I'll never see them as my subjects, just as I'll never ask them to treat me as anything other than a friend," Twilight said, "And if you must be formal, just call me 'princess.'"

"As you wish, Princess," Flash said.

They turned to leave the building. As soon as Twilight used her magic to take hold of the door, the group was met with more howls from the group of timber wolves that were still outside of the door.

"They're still out there," Fluttershy said, "What do we do now?"

"That's a tough one," said a voice behind them, causing all of them to jump.

Twilight instinctively jumped in front of Spike and Fluttershy, while Flash wasted no time in shielding all of them by standing in front of them and opening his wings.

"Would you calm down," Discord said, as Twilight and Fluttershy sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here," Twilight asked before noticing that Flash was still in guard mode, "Stand down Flash; he's a friend."

"A friend," Flash said shocked, "That's Discord, the very essence of disharmony."

"He's been reformed," Fluttershy said matter-of-factly.

Flash gave Twilight a 'seriously?' face.

Twilight gave a curt nod.

"Very well," Flash said as he lowered his guard a little before turning to face Discord, "I apologize for my rudeness. If her highness trusts you, it is my place to trust her judgment."

"Apology accepted," Discord said before turning to Twilight, "I like him; can we keep him?"

Twilight deadpanned, "You still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"Her royal pain in the butt, Princess Celestia, sent me here to study the magic in the forest to determine if it is safe enough for guests to come to your Midsummers Gala, which I am eagerly looking forward to," Discord explained, "While I was in the forest, I felt a surge of chaotic magic, so I sought shelter here until it passes."

"A surge of chaotic magic," Twilight repeated, "I wonder if that's what caused the timber wolves to attack us."

"What do you mean," Spike said, "The timber wolves always attack us when we enter their territory."

"But we weren't in their territory," Fluttershy said, "We've used that path to come to the castle on multiple occasions, and they've never attacked us before."

Twilight nodded, "I guess that's something else I have to look into before I host this gala."

"No, no," Discord said, "Allow me Princess. It's what I was sent here to do anyway, my duty if you will. You go about your duty in repairing the castle."

"Where are you staying while you're here," Fluttershy asked, "You can stay with me if you'd like."

"Thank you my dear, Fluttershy," Discord said, "But I'll be staying here at the castle in Princess Luna's old suite until I'm finished."

"You do know that some work ponies will be coming to fix this place up within the next few days," Twilight said.

"And I promise to stay out of their way," Discord said before mumbling, "Mostly."

"Discord," Fluttershy said sternly.

"What," Discord said, "They'll be too tempting as targets for me to just leave them alone."

"Just let them get their work done," Twilight said.

"Fine," Discord said defeated, "I'll only mess with them while they're on break."

"I guess that's the best I'm going to get," Twilight said, "Now, how are we going to get past these timber wolves?"

"Let's see how well I can manipulate this forest's chaos magic," Discord said.

He flew over to the door and pushed it open. This caused the timber wolves outside to snarl. Discord snapped his fingers and the three wolves collapsed into a pile of sticks, leaves, and assorted foliage.

"That worked better than I hoped," Discord said, fairly pleased with himself while Fluttershy and Twilight sighed in relief.

Twilight glanced over at Flash and Spike and noticed that the stallion was still on guard and the dragon was still shaking.

"What's wrong," she asked the pair, "It's over. Discord stopped them."

"It's not over," Flash said as he spread his wings, drew his sword, and took an offensive stance.

"Look," Spike sad as he pointed at the remains.

Twilight glanced over as a magical wind swirled around the foliage. The sticks and branches began to reassemble themselves into a massive, single timberwolf. It let out a loud howl as a Flash charged it. The sword made contact with the beast's leg, but the blade just glanced off of it. The tilberwolf howled in annoyance and brought its front claws up and swatted Flash Sentry to the side. Flash crashed to the ground.

"A sword's not going to cut it," Flash said as he stood up and sheathed the sword.

"Perhaps this will," Discord said as he pulled a broadax out of seemingly nowhere.

The draconequus tossed the ax to Flash, who caught the handle squarely in his mouth. He spread his wings and charged the monster yet again. This time, he used the momentum of his charge and the weight of the ax to swing the blade into the timberwolf's leg. Where the sword was completely useless, the axe split straight through branches, sending debris flying. The monster teetered a little before falling to the ground.

"Way to go Flash," Spike cheered.

Twilight and Fluttershy shared an expression of shock and awe.

"That was amazing," Twilight said.

"Still not over," Flash said as he picked the ax back up, this time between his hooves. He flew over to the base of the monster's neck and brought the ax down hard enough to cleave straight through the arboreal vertebrae. The massive timberwolf's head fell off, resulting in the collapse of the whole construct.

"Now it's over," Flash said as he landed.

As his hooves hit the ground, Twilight noticed him wince slightly before taking the pressure off of his back leg.

"You're hurt," Twilight said as she trotted over to him.

She inspected his hind leg and found a deep gash mark.

"You're cut," she said worriedly, "We have to get you to a doctor, or field dress it or..."

"Do you know any healing magic," Flash asked her.

Twilight shook her head, "Not for this."

Flash then turned to Discord, "How about you?"

"It's not that I can't do healing magic," Discord said, "I just don't trust it. Chaos magic is just that, chaotic. I don't have that much control over it."

Flash nodded and then turned to Spike, "Ok Spike, I need you to heat up my knife with your dragon breath."

He pulled the knife from its sheath and tossed it to Spike.

"Okay," Spike said as he picked it up, "Why?"

"I'm going to cauterize my wound," Flash said.

"Are you sure," Fluttershy asked, "Won't that be really painful?"

"The alternative is bleeding out," Flash said.

Spike began blowing fire at the knife until it was glowing hot.

"Now quickly press it against the slash," Flash said while bracing himself.

"Wait," Twilight said, "I have an idea."

She turned to Discord, "Can I try channeling your healing magic?"

"That may work," Discord said, "I have the knowledge, but not the control, while your alicorn status gives you potency and control, yet you lack the knowledge of the spell. It's worth a try."

Discord flew over to Twilight and placed his lion paw on her head. His magic began pooling at the base of her horn. She then began channeling her own magic so that it mixed with his. She aimed her horn at Flash's leg, and shot it off. Upon being hit with magic, Flash let out a groan of pain, but the wound began to close. When it was finally, completely healed, Twilight stopped the spell and promptly collapsed in exhaustion, Discord catching her at the last second before she hit the ground.

"Wow," Flash said as he put full weight on his previously injured leg, "Thank you, Your Highness. I'm not worthy."

"I thought I told you cut that out," Twilight said as she stood back up, "And if you would have cauterized it, you still would have to spend time in the hospital, and you wouldn't be able to do your duty as my guard. This way you can."

"So you are okay with me being your personal guard," Flash said.

"I can't deny that we would have been in real trouble if you weren't here," Twilight said, "So I will acquiesce to Princess Celestia and my brother's orders, and allow you to stay with me."

"Right," Spike said under his breath, "Like you needed their orders."

Twilight shot Spike a glare while Fluttershy giggled. Flash didn't seem to notice.

"I'm honored, Princess," he said as he bowed his head, "and I formally swear my allegiance to you, and to serve you and you alone, faithfully and without question."

"And I accept your allegiance," Twilight said returning the bow.

"Now that that's over," Spike said, "Can we go home?"

Twilight nodded, and after saying their goodbyes to Discord, the two pegasi, the alicorn, and the dragon began making their way back to Ponyville.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
